


Tegu

by WolfVenom



Series: R6S Drabbles [24]
Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, Lizards, Panic Attacks, Pets, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:26:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfVenom/pseuds/WolfVenom
Summary: Bandit does what Bandit do.





	Tegu

**Author's Note:**

> was bored. unbeta'd

The first person to come up with the idea was, of course, Bandit.

 

Not like it was strange. Bandit was Jäger’s best friend aside from the other GSG9 operators and Twitch. It’s just that something so sentimental coming from _ Bandit  _ of all people was more than a bit strange, and people took notice. It must’ve been bad to prompt that kind of reaction from him.

 

“I need someone’s vacation to go back to Germany,” Bandit said one day while the odd pal or two lounged with him in the den, “which one of you surrenders your off time for the greater good?”

 

No one. Bandit knew that was going to happen. Bandit also knew that letting everyone know of his plan and thus Jäger’s insecurities was a low blow and that he’d have to shit talk his way into this with only the most tender of operators. Which ultimately boiled down to Sledge, Rook, Buck, Maestro, Ying, Montagne, and Glaz.

 

Which does indeed find him seeking out Sledge and Glaz. Montagne has done enough for him and Bandit figures asking to take away his well-deserved break time would be heresy, considering the man lets him sleep in his bed almost every night. While Sledge holds much authority over happenings in Rainbow, Glaz is like the much more timid and morally compassionate character willing to put in a few good words with the big guys using his loving reputation, so Bandit locks onto him first. 

 

The Russian is easily found in his room painting the skies from the window, and like the true asshole he is Bandit barges in without knocking and ignores the exasperated sigh as the loud interruption results in a firm brush stroke going leagues out of place. 

 

Bandit cuts right to the chase. “Yo,” he makes himself comfortable on the desk chair, “I need a favor. I need someone’s time off to get Jäger something from back in Germany.”

 

Glaz stares. “What do you need there?”

 

Bandit growls. This is already too much information. Defeated, he resigns to any means necessary, ignoring the looming smile on Glaz’ face as he tells him his concerns. 

  
  


\---

  
  


Jäger feels  _ horrible.  _

 

It doesn’t help that everyone he tries to talk to has something more important to do. He gets it, really, but having a caring friend to lean on seems like heaven right about now, as his skin never stops itching and the jitters run through his body. His eyes burn with unshed tears he doesn’t understand, as nothing has really gone particularly wrong lately, but the tickle is ever-present and it hurts. He borrows one of Twitch’s old hoodies, as it’s just a smidge too small for him and hugs his body tightly so he doesn’t fidget out of his skin. 

 

So Jäger fiddles in his workshop and hopes the feeling goes away. There is indeed a relaxing element to tinkering with broken devices and improving functional ones, but that  _ itch  _ is still there, and he can’t scratch it.

 

He must’ve been focused as Hell to not notice the garage door being hoisted open, or the small party of four lumbering into his work space, but Jäger jumps anyway when he feels a hand on his shoulder. Of course it’s Bandit, who he thought was away on some personal ‘me-time’ his idiot friend is so fond of, so he conveys his surprise with a skeptically arched brow and takes note of his entourage, composed of his familiar German partners and strangely Glaz. 

 

He’s not even halfway through a strangled “what are you doing here?” when Bandit whips open his leather jacket and heaves a large and familiar friend from inside and into Jäger’s arms.

 

Shock must surely colour his face, which brings a smile to everyone’s face but Bandit’s, whom he can tell is still feeling proud of himself for doing something as crazy as  _ this _ , though his body doesn’t show it.

 

Suddenly Jäger finds a reason to get those unshed tears out of his body, as he pulls up that large and cuddly friend he left with his uncle back in Germany, a large black and white tegu with a heart of gold and a never-ending stomach. The amount of strings his idiot friends must have pulled to bring Ingrid from Düsseldorf to Hereford, cage and all, must’ve drove any sane puppeteer mad. The lizard sticks her long tongue out repeatedly, wriggling in his hold to get more comfortable, but otherwise seems content to let Jäger cuddle her upright and cry onto her head. IQ gives him a hug, uncaring of the large reptile in his hands, and Blitz stops holding back and wraps all three of them up in a bear’s grip, leaving Glaz to chuckle from his place near the door and exchange an odd look with Bandit. Jäger trusts they wouldn’t bring Ingrid out to this cold town without her necessities, so he holds his old lizard close and laughs with IQ at Blitz’ remarks, petting Ingrid’s head softly as she nuzzles into the warm affection. What better friends could he ask for. 

 

“You know your overgrown noodle soiled my shirt, right? You owe me a new one. This was vintage.” Bandit says, pointing at his faded graphic tee which obviously cost no more than ten American dollars. Jäger snorts. Just like Bandit to ruin a moment like this. One arm supporting Ingrid, he extends the other and beckons Glaz and Bandit into their little group hug, laughing at the reluctance before smothering them both. 


End file.
